


Don't Forget Your Bones and Skin

by annemari



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Broken Bones, Community: hc_bingo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey hesitates, but Frank repeats, <i>Go</i>, so Mikey turns his attention fully to Kobra. He tightens his grip on the reins and soon enough Frank has caught up to him, flying about fifteen yards behind him.</p><p><i>You okay?</i> Mikey asks.</p><p><i>Fine</i>, Frank bites out. <i>Keep going.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Your Bones and Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Written for the "broken bones" square on my [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Thank you to **alpheratz** for looking this over for me! Title from _Bones & Skin_ by Mirah.
> 
> For **turps** who picked the prompt for me!  <3

Mikey turns his head back at the sound of an explosion, trying to keep Kobra steady at the same time.

 _Go_ , Frank says over the mindlink Gerard helped them establish earlier. _I'm right behind you, don't fucking wait up for me._

Mikey hesitates, but Frank repeats, _Go_ , so Mikey turns his attention fully to Kobra. He tightens his grip on the reins and soon enough Frank has caught up to him, flying about fifteen yards behind him.

 _You okay?_ Mikey asks.

 _Fine_ , Frank bites out. _Keep going._

When Frank's tired, he can't keep his shields up as well, and thoughts and emotions bleed through the mindlink. Right now Mikey's feeling pain radiating from him. He can't pinpoint the location of it, but Frank's hurt, that much is obvious.

There's no point in mentioning it at the moment, Frank will just get pissed and deny it. He seems to be in control right now—Mikey doesn't want to relive that time he fell off Sweet Pea because he was so exhausted and hadn't strapped himself in properly—so he concentrates on just getting them both back to base.

He gets in contact with Gerard as soon as the distance allows. _Mission successful, but Frank is hurt_ , he sends out.

 _Received_ , Gerard sends back. _Are you okay?_

 _I'm fine_ , Mikey replies. _But tell Dewees to get ready for Frank._

 _Noted_ , Gerard says. After a few moments comes, _I can't reach Frank on the link._

Mikey immediately reaches out with his mind and yeah, Frank's still there, right behind him. _He's here_ , he sends out. _We're still far away, maybe that's why_.

 _Okay_ , Gerard sends back. _Get home safe._

Mikey sends him back silent promises, the kinds they're still afraid to say out loud, because you never fucking know what might happen, and Gerard sends him strength for the long trip that Mikey passes on to Frank as well.

His and Gerard's own private connection's been getting stronger lately, with them being able to reach each other from farther and farther away. Mikey knows Gerard finds it curious and wants to examine it and find the reasons for it, but Mikey's pretty okay with it being the way it is. The missions keep taking them farther away, so it makes sense that the link would grow to accommodate that.

They've had the link for as long as they can remember, and if finding out they could extend it to other people hadn't thrown them for a loop, Mikey's not sure why this should. At least they can't establish it without the others agreeing to it as well. Otherwise things could get pretty fucking awkward really fast.

 _You still there?_ Mikey sends out to Frank when they're less than three miles away from base.

 _Yup_ , Frank says. Mikey thinks if he was talking instead of messaging he'd be gritting his teeth.

 _How are you doing?_ he asks. It seems Frank has gotten a bit more control over the link, or maybe over the pain. All that Mikey's getting from him now is tension. He hopes that means Frank's not that badly off.

Frank doesn't answer. They hadn't agreed to blow up this one; normally Mikey wouldn't mind—the less government labs left the better—but he's frustrated because he doesn't know what the hell happened back there. It was supposed to be an easy mission—get in, steal their power source, get out—but Frank had been late getting out and now he's not even fucking talking to Mikey.

Kobra makes a low sound and starts to descend—they've finally reached the base. They land easily, Kobra carefully stepping down and folding her wings. Mikey strokes over Kobra's neck, calm and assuring, thanking her for a job well done. He jumps down from the saddle, lets Ray handle objects they managed to steal, pats Kobra on the side and rushes over to where Frank landed.

Frank's gotten down from Sweet Pea, and he's waving off Dewees and Gerard, already working on the unloading himself. It's not until Mikey gets closer that he sees it—Frank's leg, and it's bleeding a _lot_.

"Fucking hell," Dewees says, walking closer. "Come on, Frankie, let's get you patched up."

"I'm fine," Frank says. "You need to stabilize the new crystals, and look, I found the—"

"Frank," Gerard says, stepping forward as well. Sweet Pea is getting anxious at the commotion, and Dewees pulls Frank away from her, calls out for someone to look after her and whatever Frank brought along with him.

Frank stumbles, and the pain radiating from him spikes in Mikey's mind. He knows Gerard feels it as well—it's echoing through them all.

"Guys, why is the link still open?" Ray calls from the other side of the hall. He never talks to them over the connection if he can avoid it. "Frank?"

"Come on, Frankie," Mikey says. "You're bleeding."

Frank shakes his head and pulls away from Dewees, who's trying to tell him he needs to go to the fucking infirmary already. "I can get there myself," he says and starts walking.

He's pretty much dragging the bleeding leg behind him, and both Mikey and Dewees start after him, ready to grab him by the shoulders.

Mikey feels it when Gerard squeezes his eyes shut and closes the link. That's when Frank collapses.

~

It takes longer than Mikey expected for Frank to come to again. Apparently he'd lost quite a lot of blood and, like, fluids and stuff. It's already past dinner time when Frank finally stirs.

Mikey puts the latest issue of the new Batman down and leans forward.

Frank winces, blinks a little before finally opening his eyes fully.

"Hey," Mikey says and reaches out to touch Frank's shoulder.

"What," Frank frowns and turns his head towards Mikey. He blinks again and goes to move, his whole body jerking into motion, but groans and drops his head back down on the pillow. "Fuck."

"Your leg's broken," Mikey says. "And, like, torn or some shit. But mostly broken."

"Fuck," Frank says again.

"So you should try not to, like, move it."

Frank turns his head and squints at him. "You're mad at me," he says.

Mikey sighs and leans forward on his elbows. "You've been unconscious for eleven hours," he says. "I'm just. I'm tired. What the fuck were you thinking, going off like that?" It's more a rhetorical question than anything else. Frank had seen an opportunity to get more than they were looking for and went for it. And got himself hurt. Again.

Frank frowns and turns to stare at the infirmary ceiling. His face is set; Mikey waits for him to speak but he doesn't. 

Mikey narrows his eyes. "So maybe I am fucking mad," he says. "Why can't you—"

"Fucking finally." It's Dewees, striding up to the bed. Mikey leans back and folds his arms; he hadn't even heard Dewees come in. He's not sure if he's angry at being interrupted or grateful instead.

"Took you fucking long enough," Dewees says.

"Fuck you," Frank says, but there's no heat behind it.

Dewees checks Frank's responses, checks his levels or whatever the fuck, Mikey doesn't actually know.

"You should probably stay here for the night," Dewees says. "We'll keep it elevated, and the splint should do for now. Look at it again tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Frank says. "Whatever."

Dewees raises his eyebrows, looks at Mikey. Mikey shrugs and looks at Frank, who's determinedly starting at the fucking ceiling again.

Mikey sighs and stands up. "I'll see you in the morning," he says and touches Frank's shoulder before he leaves, doesn't lean down, doesn't kiss him.

Gerard's waiting for him outside the infirmary door, slouched against the wall.

"How long have you been here?" Mikey asks.

Gerard shrugs. "Not for long. How's he doing?"

Mikey sighs and starts heading towards his—their, his and Frank's—room. Gerard falls into step next to him. "He woke up," Mikey says. "Dewees thought he should spend the night there, just in case. Because he lost a lot of blood. But otherwise he seems fine."

Gerard nods. "He's pissed," he says.

"He's gonna be even more pissed tomorrow when Dewees hands him the crutches," Mikey says.

Gerard snorts, but then he stops and lays a hand on Mikey's shoulder, his face serious. "Are you okay?"

Mikey shrugs. "I'm fine. I'm not the one with the broken leg and death wish."

"Mikey." Gerard covers the back of his neck with his hand and pulls him in so their foreheads are touching. "He doesn't have a death wish."

"I know," Mikey says, because he does. It's just. "He's just—Frank."

"He's just reckless sometimes," Gerard says. Mikey snorts, because lately it seems that sometimes has turned into "all the fucking time." Gerard pulls back a little and frowns. "Mikes."

"I know," Mikey says. "I know, I just. I'm tired. I don't even know how long I've been up by now."

Gerard presses a kiss to his cheek. "Go and get some sleep," he says. "You can sort this out in the morning."

Mikey sighs and pulls Gerard into a hug, doesn't say anything.

~

Mikey's not sure what woke him. The room is pitch-black and he's tired and confused and it's taking him longer than usual to become alert. He's slowly reaching for the knife they keep under the bed when he hears the sound of someone banging into something, followed by a howl of pain and cursing.

Mikey sits up in bed and flicks on the light. "Frank?"

Frank's hunched over by the writing desk, clutching the chair with both hands and panting. Mikey quickly goes and puts an arm around his shoulders. "Frankie?"

"Fuck," Frank says and looks up at Mikey. His eyes are a little wet. "Fuck, I didn't think that'd hurt this much."

Mikey rubs his back and makes soothing noises. He grabs Frank's arms and together they stumble over to the bed. Frank clings to his hands as he lowers himself down to sit on the bed. Mikey pulls back and goes to get him a glass of water.

"What are you doing here?" he asks after Frank's drunk the whole glass. Mikey puts it on the bedside table, sits down besides Frank.

"I couldn't sleep there," Frank shrugs.

"Oh," Mikey says. "Yeah."

"Fuck, I'm sorry, okay," Frank says, and Mikey wants to interrupt him, because he doesn't need to fucking apologize, this isn't about Mikey, but he bites his lip and lets Frank continue. "I'm sorry I make you worry, but this shit is _important_." He fiddles with his hands and sighs. "I just—it's important, and I have to do anything I can, you know."

"I know," Mikey says. "I get it."

"Then why are you—" Frank starts, clearly frustrated.

"Because I—fuck, I can't help it, okay," Mikey says. "Of course I fucking worry about you."

"Well you don't have to act so fucking pissy about it!"

Mikey blows out a breath, rubs at his forehead. "It's just," he says quietly, almost a whisper, "every time I feel like you—that you still think there's no reason for you to come home."

He's met with silence, and he shuts his eyes and curses himself, because he wasn't supposed to fucking say that.

"Fuck you," Frank bites out finally. Mikey slouches down and breathes out harshly. "You—fuck you, how can you even fucking— _Mikey_." He grabs Mikey by the shoulder and forces Mikey to look at him.

The kiss is a surprise, really. Frank smashes their mouths together, bites at Mikey's bottom lip. Mikey opens up eagerly, moans, his hands going to Frank's waist.

"You can't," Frank says against Mikey's lips. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Mikey's. "You can't think that," he says, low but forceful. "You can't—Mikey."

Mikey winds his arms around Frank's neck and pulls him into a hug. Frank relaxes a little, but then he goes to move and yelps, bites at Mikey's shoulder. Mikey holds in a groan, kisses Frank's temple instead.

"Come on," Mikey says and pulls back a little, smoothes his fingers over Frank's brow. "Let's get you to bed."

Frank leans forward and kisses him, again and again. His breathing is slow and deep, and Mikey can tell he's growing more tired by the second.

"Hey, come on," he says again and extracts himself from Frank, helps him lie down. Frank goes easily, blinking up at Mikey in the low light. Mikey finds him a pillow to prop up his leg before joining him in bed.

He throws an arm over Frank's chest, hoping that will maybe help to keep Frank from turning over in his sleep.

Frank's almost asleep, but he grabs hold of Mikey's arm on his chest and clings on. Mikey pushes up on his other arm to press a quick kiss to the side of Frank's mouth. He settles back down and listens to Frank breathe.

He can only hope that Frank will start being more careful, but he doesn't expect it. At least next time he can count on the unspoken promise that Frank will always try to come back to him.


End file.
